Gendut
by Memorables Memories
Summary: [25] Baekhyun ingin diet ketat! Ia menyewa trainer demi mewujudkan impiannya menjadi dirinya yang menarik. Mendapat diskon dari sebuah website terpercaya, ia lalu pergi ke tempat gym dan untuk bertemu dengan pihak pengelola dan siapa sangka trainer yang dipilihkan untuknya adalah Park Chanyeol, mantannya yang baru saja memutuskannya karena Baekhyun gendut. ChanBaek. Completed.


Murka. Baekhyun itu murka! Mantan kekasihnya benar-benar bajingan.

"Gendut?!" Ucapnya dengan wajah memerah penuh amarah.

Ia baru saja masuk ke apartemennya setelah dua puluh menit mendumel kesal di selama perjalanan dalam taxi dari rumah mantan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba mengajak putus. Karena apa? Well, karena mantannya itu mengatakan Baekhyun berat dan ia tidak kuat lagi menggendong pria itu ketika mereka bercinta atau sekedar bobo-bobo lucu berdua.

Ia geram dan membuka pakaiannya di depan cermin besar di dalam kamarnya. "Enak sekali dia bicara! Aku gendut?!" Tantangnya menatap bayangannya sendiri; tidak ada gumpalan lemak menjijikkan di badannya. Mungkin memang ia tidak seramping dulu dan perutnya juga sedikit buncit; tapi hanya sedikit loh! Tidak berlebihan dan masih sangat seksi!

Pahanya yang mulus memang terlihat besar seperti batang pohon pisang; tapi itu kan _body goal_ anak jaman sekarang? Bukannya mereka suka paha-paha yang tebal dan mengkal seperti miliknya?! Baekhyun lalu kesal sendiri dengan mantannya yang udik itu. "Dasar bapak-bapak! Milenial kan sukanya yang seperti ini!" Makinya menendang-nendang kesal hingga ia terduduk di lantai berlapiskan karpet tersebut.

Lalu dipandangnya lagi badannya.

Hmm...

Ia memang tampak sangat padat dan berisi ketika berdiri, namun saat duduk – wow, lemak-lemak diperutnya seolah bertampah dua kali lipat dan ada dua lipatan di perutnya yang sama sekali tidak seksi. Lengannya juga terlihat letoy.

Ia lalu berubah muram.

Tangisnya mulai keluar dan matanya menutup kesal dengan bibir terbuka merengek tidak suka.

"Aku gendut!" Tangisnya, rengknya, lalu melempar barang bawaannya hingga seluruh isirnya berhamburan – ponsel merek Amerika versi terbaru yang tanpa tombol itu, sebuah kotak makeup kecil dimana isinya eyeliner dan juga lipstik keluar, satu cermin pocket yang terlepas dari gagangnya, dompet putih gading, hingga beberapa struk makanan dan juga salebaran tidak penting yang ia dapat di mall tadi.

"Eoh?" Ucapnya bingung begitu melihat satu salebaran baru saja mendarat di pahanya. "Pusat kebugaran LOEY?" Ejanya melihat barisan kata-kata besar di iklan dalam bentuk kertas itu. Ia lalu berhenti menangis dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang lebih kecil mengenai klaim-klaim yang dijanjikan.

 **Pusat Kebugaran LOEY**

 **Bosan dibilang GENDUT?**

 **Tidak suka dibilang Gendut?**

 **Padahal memang gendut?**

 **AYO IKUTI PROGRAM SATU BULAN MEMBAKAR KALORI ALA LOEY**

 **Dijamin akan langsing atau uang kembali!**

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Lihat saja kau, Park! Akan ku buat kau menyesal memutuskanku!"

.

.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu tidak gemuk, dia memang hanya berisi dan awal mereka pacaran pun pria bertubuh pendek, mata sipit, dan bibir merah muda alami itu sudah terang-terangan memberitahu Park Chanyeol; pacarnya, bahwa ia memang gemar makan. Bahkan ketika mereka kencan, Baekhyun selalu memesan dua entree dan dua porsi dessert kesukaannya – itu pun pakai uang Baekhyun kok! Pacar yang sangat pengertian bukan?

Lalu kenapa Chanyeol memutuskannya begitu saja?

Baekhyun masih tidak terima.

Dia masih lucu.

Pipinya yang berisi juga sering dicubit gemas oleh pria bermarga Park itu.

Ketika mereka berhubungan badan pun; Chanyeol selalu meremas gemas paha berisinya.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol bilang dia kecapaian di kasur karena tubuh Baekhyun yang bertambah gendut?

"ARGH AKU MARAH!" Murkanya semakin cepat melangkah menuju pusat kebugaran yang kebetulan berada di Mall di dekat apartemennya. Matanya yang ada pancaran kekesalan dan amarah meletup-letup agak salah fokus begitu melewati beberapa gerai di area food court – mulai dari sushi kegemarannya hingga pizza dengan keju meleleh yang seolah berkata ' _makan aku, Baekyun! Makan aku~_ '. Tegar dan sabar; begitu sifat yang harus Baekhyun prioritaskan saat ini apalagi mengingat mantan pacarnya yang kurang ajar itu mempunyai tubuh yang atletik sangat! Ugh... kalau diingat lagi Baekhyun bisa hilang akal dan justru menelan ludah – kalau sudah urusan ranjang, Chanyeol itu kuat sekali dan perut kotak-kotaknya itu juga begitu apik.

Sering dijilati.

Ehem—Baekhyun harus fokus! Stop mikirin ena-ena dulu dan maju dengan target baru untuk membuat Chanyeol menyesal.

Setelah perjuangan besar melewati area food court yang banyak makanan enak, pria manis itu akhirnya selamat sampai tujuan di Pusat Kebugaran LOEY; ia disambut oleh resepsionis ganteng dan juga manis bernama Luhan – bahasa koreanya agak payah namun wajahnya oke sehingga Baekhyun suka-suka saja.

Ia harus dijelaskan paket-paket fitness dari Luhan, mulai dari paket harian yang rasanya tidak mungkin bisa Baekhyun taati, hingga yang ada kelas aerobik, yoga sampai Zumba. Baekhyun mengangguk jika mengerti dan bertanya jika ia kurang paham.

Dua puluh menit menerima arahan mengenai paket dan tujuan utamanya, Baekhyun dipertemukan dengan salah satu trainer bernama Zhang Yixing – Cina juga, dan Bahasa Koreanya jauh lebih lambat dari Luhan membuat si tak sabaran Baekhyun menjadi geram. Ia berharap instrukturnya bukan si Zhangzhang ini karena ia butuh orang yang tegas dengan bahasa korea yang jelas!

Berat badan Baekhyun ditimbang, masa ototnya, berat lemaknya dan semua detail-detail yang belum ia ketahui sebelumnya dan benar saja... masa otot Baekhyun sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan proporsi lemaknya yang cukup tinggi. Ia lalu diberi arahan untuk mengambil kelas yang dilatih oleh trainer memusatkan untuk mengurangi lemak dan mengencangkan otot lengan dan perut – ia sedikit bangga begitu Yixing mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu ikut latihan mengencangkan pantat karena sudah lebih dari cukup.

Pola makan juga harus dijaga; di monitor mereka dapat mengetahui kalori yang masuk dan juga ekspektasi latihan-latihan yang harus dilakukan untuk membakarnya.

Determinasi memang sangat dibutuhkan.

Baekhyun juga disarankan untuk ikut kelas aerobik, dancing ball apalah itu, sampai ke yoga namun karena ia hanya diberi opsi untuk 3 kali dalam seminggu saja karena masih pemula... Baekhyun memilih satu kelas saja, yaitu kelas zumba. Dan dua kali pertemuan dalam seminggu untuk work-out bersama trainer pribadi.

Untuk pilihan trainer, Baekhyun belum tahu pasti dan dikarenakan dia memilih paket promo – ia tidak bisa memilih sesuka hati, trainer akan disesuaikan dengan siapa saja yang kosong pada waktu Baekhyun datang nanti.

Lelaki itu sih masa bodoh.

Ia itu sudah sangat bangga dengan diri sendiri untuk berolah-raga seperti itu, punya hobi makan lalu bobo-bobo lucu, Baekhyun memang malas olahraga dari lahir. Dulu kala dia memang gemar bermain badminton, namun karena beberapa anak klub mencela jari-jarinya yang lentik, ia lalu memutuskan untuk menyukai basket. Nah, sayang lagi... dia tidak cukup tinggi dan yang ada dia selalu main curang dan kesal jika kalah.

Siapapun trainer-nya Baekhyun pantang mundur!

.

.

"AKU BENCI KIM JONGKOOK!"

"Baek—"

"Dasar ahjushi tua aneh! Aku benci dia!"

"—hyun, kau tenang dulu!" Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Diliriknya sahabatnya yang marah-marah itu, mengomel mengnai Kim Jongkook, trainer gym-nya yang katanya sih sangat menyeramkan dan sadis bukan main. "Memangnya dia menyiksamu?"

Mengerucutkan bibir layaknya anak kecil yang totalitas ngambek, Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Ya! Dia menyuruhku melakukan pemanasan, lalu sit up tiga set! Tiga set! Satu set-nya ada 40 sit-up dan aku rasanya mau muntah! Dia juga mengatakan masa lemakku makin bertambah! Aku benci sekali trainer itu, Soo!"

"Memangnya kau makan apa hingga masa lemaknya bertambah, Baek?"

"Aish, jangan bahas itu. Aku juga lupa. Tapi aku sudah request untuk memelankan temponya, dan meminta waktu istirahat."

"Lalu tidak dikasih?"

"Dikasih sih, tapi tetap saja masih terlalu sakit dan dia bilang itu bukan apa-apa!"

"Hmm."

"Pokoknya pertemuan kedua nanti aku berharap bukan dapat dia!"

.

.

Pertemuan selanjutnya Baekhyun dapat trainer yang hobi merayu bernama Park Jimin; suka cengengesan sok cakep padahal ternyata brondong alias lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Baekhyun – lelaki manis itu tidak suka dengan anak kecil ya, dia itu sukanya lelaki perkasa, engas, tinggi, bisep oke, dan punya wajah tampan luar biasa.

Oh bukan, Baekhyun tidak mengingat mantan sialannya kok.

Hanya sekedar memberi tahu bahwa tipenya jauh sekali dari Park Jimin ini.

Pendek. Kekar sih oke. Tapi tidak tampan juga.

Aish – payah.

Untungnya si Jimin ini sangat baik saat mengajarinya beberapa alat yang menurutnya jauh lebih masuk akal dibandingkan Kim Jongkook ahjushi yang sangat sangat itu – dan setelah berbincang-bincang, ternyata si Jimin mengatakan bahwa Jongkook itu dijuluki Sparta sama anak gym di sana. Baekhyun hanya bisa manut-manut.

"Nah, sekarang coba kita lakukan squat." Ujar Jimin sembari senyum, Baekhyun hanya mengerutkan kening dan melirik trainernya itu curiga. Si trainer hanya terkekeh-kekeh sok asik. "Ya kau tau, untuk membuat pantatmu padat dan montok dan bisa membentuk otot paha."

Semakin curiga, Baekhyun justru berkacak pinggang di sana. Ia baru saja melakukan beberapa set crunch yang dibantu dan disemangati oleh Jimin yang sangat manis; Baekhyun tetap berteriak-teriak tidak jelas; memaki-maki mantannya yang membuat ia nekad meninggalkan cake-cake dan berlatih demi mendapat otot perut yang indah. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menginginkan six pack seperti Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin lemaknya terbakar dan sebenarnya dengan kardio saja bersama treadmill itu bisa dilakukan dan masalahnya Baekhyun itu tidak bisa lari lama-lama.

"Aku tidak mau squat! Lagian squat sudah ada di kelas Zumba dan ada bagian BL-nya." Tolaknya menggeleng dan menuju sebuah alat yang di hari pertama diajarkan oleh Jongkook ahjushi padanya. "Aku mau ini saja!" Tukasnya.

"Oh, baik!" Jimin justru sumringah dan memeriksa chest press machine yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Alih-alih memberikan penjelasan, Jimin justru menepuk beberapa kali bagian dada Baekhyun sehingga lelaki itu terkejut dan melompat.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa—"

"Kenapa kau pegang-pegang dadaku seenaknya!"

"—aku hanya ingin—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU LELAKI MURAHAN APA?!"

"—mengecek otot dadamu, Baekhyun. Alat ini bertujuan—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DASAR MESUM!"

"Hey! Hey ada apa ini?"

JEDER

Suara yang begitu ia kenali itu lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan ia segera melebarkan mata jenaka ke arah Jimun yang sudah melirik ke pintu masuk ruangan gym. "Ah, Chanyeol _hyung_! Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang mengajarkan Baekhyun—"

"Baekhyun?" Potong Chanyeol.

 _Mampus! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?!_

Layaknya film tv ala-ala remaja yang sangat berlebihan itu, Chanyeol berjalan slow-motion dengan seolah-olah ada kipas angin kasat mata di depannya yang membuat rambut hitam legamnya terlihat super lembut dan melambai-lambai manja. Baekhyun tanpa sadar melirik dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan tangan mengepal tidak tahan.

Dia kangen Chanyeol.

Tapi wajahnya segera berubah sebal begitu menyadari bahwa Park Chanyeol itu mantannya. Mantan yang memutuskannya karena ia gendut.

"Oh iya, _hyung_. Ini Byun Baekhyun; aku trainernya untuk pertemuan ini. Apa _hyung_ ada kelas hari ini?"

 _Kelas?_

Chanyeol menggeleng; matanya masih menatap lekat lelaki yang beberapa waktu lalu berstatus kekasihnya itu – wajah Baekhyun tidak berubah, masih sama seperti terakhir mereka bertemu walau tidak ada senyum atau gurat kesukaan di sana. Ia hanya tampak kesal dan matanya melirik bosan dinding dan beberapa peralatan gym.

Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

Apakah Baekhyun ikut gym?

Apakah mungkin?

Park Chanyeol hanya bisa menebak dalam diam. "Tidak, aku sedang kosong hari ini—"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, _hyung_!" Teriak Jimin cempreng; Baekhyun sontak menutup telinganya yang seolah disengat suara Jimin yang luar biasa kerasnya. "Aku ada kencan dengan Yoongie dan takut terlambat! Bisa _hyung_ gantikan _shift_ -ku _, please?_ "

Baekhyun tambah kesal.

Ia bagaikan kacang tanah di sana.

"Oh ya sudah," Chanyeol membalas.

"Oke, terimakasih, _hyung_! Aku pergi dulu ya! Baekhyun, kau latihan dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ saja, dia juga trainer di sini. Dia yang punya tempat ini, jadi pasti kau akan puas! Bye~"

WHAT.

WHAT.

WHAT THE HECK?

"Hey! Ya! Aku tidak setuju—seenaknya saja—" Baekhyun baru saja melangkah untuk mengejar Jimun sebelum Chanyeol menahannya; tangan besarnya dengan mudah meraih pinggangnya dan membuat tubuhnya justru berlawanan arah menabrak Chanyeol. "Ish, apa-apaan sih, pakai acara tarik-tarik."

Mencoba menjauh; Baekhyun justru dikhianati badannya yang justru masih tenang-tenang saja menjinak berdekatan dengan tubuh Chanyeol. Ia lalu menengadah; mendapati wajah Chanyeol dengan mata teduhnya menatapnya balik.

Baekhyun luluh.

"Kenapa Chanyeol tidak cerita punya tempat Gym ini?"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah tanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, kalau dipikir-pikir selama mereka pacaran ia memang jarang bertanya apa-apa tentang Chanyeol – mereka bertemu di suatu bar malam dan langsung tertarik secara visual. Lalu lanjut menjadi one-night stand yang ternyata berubah menjadi berkali-kali hingga mereka jadian.

Dan jika diingat-ingat mereka berpacaran pun tidak lama; saling tidak tahu banyak tentang pekerjaan mereka – well, yang Baekhyun paham tentang Chanyeol hanya ia yang jago di ranjang, sangat perhatian ketika bertemu, selalu menatapnya lembut, dan mempunyai badan yang sangat atletis.

Tapi tetap saja!

Dia kan baru diputuskan karena dibilang gendut?

 _Ah Baek! Sadar sedikit dong, jangan murah!_

"Ya sudah sih." Ucapnya kembali ketus dan menjauh; kali ini berhasil. Ia lalu duduk di mesin chest press dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk melakukan gerakan. Chanyeol segera mengikuti dan tanpa suara membantu untuk menyetel beban mulai dari yang paling ringan.

 _Eh, kok susah?_

Baekhyun sedikit mengerjapkan matanya; keringat mulai keluar di pelipisnya ketika ia sudah masuk ke beban kedua. Di beban ketiga, ia agak meringis.

"Ah, terlalu kuat?"

"Tidak kok!" Balasnya ketus, justru makin semangat menggerakkan tangan, dan merasakan otot dadanya berkontraksi. Ia gengsi kalau Chanyeol mengira dia lemah, terpaksa dia menahan rasa sakit yang agak kentara di lengannya.

"Kalau terlalu dipaksakan nanti justru tidak bagus," ucap Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan gerakan dan ia lalu melepaskan dua beban hingga Baekhyun kembali ke beban awal. "Nah, coba bergerak lagi..." pintanya dengan satu tangan berada di dada Baekhyun untuk merasakan apakah otot dadanya sudah cukup ketarik. "...ini saja sudah cukup, kok."

Baekhyun mendongak; memperhatikan Chanyeol yang terasa sangat nyata di hadapannya. Lelaki itu seolah acuh dan tanpa rasa salah berdiri di sana membantunya, padahal mereka kan baru saja putus hubungan? Kenapa mereka bisa se-civil ini?

 _Apa karena Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ada perasaan lagi?_

"Hi, Chanyeol _oppa_!" Sapa suara nyaring dengan kikikan dari arah pintu masuk – tiga orang perempuan dengan pakaian gym super ketat masuk, dua menguncir rambut sementara satunya seolah datang untuk bernyanyi dangdut ketimbang melakukan olah-raga dengan rambut digerai.

"Oh, hi, guys. Tumben kalian datang pagi." Chanyeol balik menyapa. Kali ini Baekhyun dapat memperhatikan wajah tiga dara yang baru masuk tadi dengan jelas; satu di antaranya mempunyai tubuh lebih pendek dan dua lagi mungkin setinggi Baekhyun – huh, kenapa perempuan ini diberi tinggi yang bagus sih? Dan dilihat dari porposi badan, tiga orang ini bak model underwear saja – langsing dan bak gitar Spanyol.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos.

Pantas saja Chanyeol bosan dengannya.

Pantas saja Chanyeol memutuskannya.

Jika perempuan-perempuan yang Chanyeol lihat setiap hari di tempat kerjanya mempunyai tubuh seperti ini. Yang bak bulan dan bumi terhadap Baekhyun.

"Oppa! Ajari aku pakai alat ini juga, dong!" Si yang bada paling tinggi berkata. Wajahnya cerah seperti tomat merah segar yang baru matang.

Chanyeol tidak bergerak ke arah perempuan itu yang berada di treadmill. "Joy, kamu kan sudah sering menggunakan itu setiap ke sini. Tidak butuh bantuanku."

 _Huh? Berarti mereka sering bertemu?_

"Wah, Chanyeol _oppa_ perhatian sekali pada Joy~ aku juga dong diperhatiin, _oppa_!"

"Ish, Seulgi apa-apaan sih. Chanyeol _oppa_ kan lagi pdkt dengan Irene _eonnie_!"

JEDERRR

PDKT

Chanyeol tengah pdkt dengan seseorang yang bernama Irene.

Baekhyun rasanya remuk – buat apa ia lelah olahraga jika Chanyeol tidak akan merasakan rugi telah memutuskannya. Apalagi mendengar nama perempuan itu sepertinya ia gadis mungil cantik.

Ia ingin pergi.

Tapi gengsi.

Kalau ia pergi saat itu juga yang ada Chanyeol mengira ia masih ada rasa.

 _Aku harus bagaimana ini?_

Alhasil Baekhyun terus nge-gym disana dengan bertemankan celoteh tiga dara itu sampai jamnya habis. Ia hanya diam dan Chanyeol masih menemaninya walau Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli – ia bahkan tidak membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol, hanya anggukan atau gelengan saja – dan berdalih 'lelah' jika Chanyeol bertanya pertanyaan yang lebih rumit.

Usai dengan gym-nya, Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menuju loker – ia mengambil handuk dan segera menuju shower untuk membersihkan tubuh. Baekhyun memang tidak suka bau, jadi dia harus tahan mandi di shower bersama daripada dia pulang masuk ke apartemen dengan keadaan penuh dengan keringat.

Namun sampai di satu kamar shower, ia berhenti – kamar sebelah terdengar menyeramkan dan banyak desahan-desahan tidak wajar. Ia mengira itu adalah hantu gentayangan gym sebelum ia mendengar suaranya ada dua dan terdengar erotis.

WHAT?

Otak Baekhyun mulai jalan.

Demi apa ada yang ena-ena di kamar mandi?

Marah dan merasa dilecehkan(?), Baekhyun yang geram segera mendekati kamar shower asal suara itu, ia ingin menciduk pasangan mesum sebelum tangannya ditahan dan tubuhnya membalik, menabrak seseorang. Seolah de javu, orang yang ditabrak adalah Chanyeol.

"Hush—gak usah ikut campur urusan orang."

Lah.

Baekhyun heran, kenapa Chanyeol jadi sewot begini.

"Di gym udah biasa tempat kayak gini, Baek."

"Oh, jadi kamu udah biasa juga ya kayak gini? Pantes minta putus. Banyak pengganti sih ya, tinggal tunjuk." Baekhyun pun menjadi sewot; ia benar-benar masih baper. "Sok pake acara bilang aku gendut, padahal bilang aja ada yang lebih cakep—AHH! Chan apa-apaan, sih!"

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya didorong ke dalam kamar shower, tubuh besar Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk keluar sementara desahan di kamar sebelah masih terus berlanjut.

"Lepas ah! Kamu kenapa sih, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun jengkel. Namun pegangan di tangannya semakin kuat dan mantannya itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan pandangan yang sangat mengintimidasi. "Kalau mau gituan juga jangan sama aku! Kita udah putus! Jangan main-main deh, Chan!"

Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Diciumnya belahan menggoda yang sedaritadi mengoceh itu walau Baekhyun segera menolehkan wajah agar ciuman mereka terlepas, pria itu lalu mencumbu leher si mungil – menghirup wangi khas mantan kekasihnya itu saat berkeringat. Menggoda dan menggairahkan.

"Chan! CHANYEOL! Jangan!" Bentak Baekhyun memberontak. "Chanyeol apaan sih!"

"Ahhh!"

"YESS!"

"Kyungsooo!"

Suara teriakan berbeda keluar dari dua kamar itu; satu asik enak-enak bercumbu, sementara yang satunya Baekhyun yang mencoba melepaskan diri dari mantannya yang hendak memperkosanya.

"Jangan munafik, Baekhyun. Kau itu ingin yang sama, kan?"

PLAK

Baekhyun lalu menampar Chanyeol; setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dari ucapannya barusan.

Lalu selang untuk shower tidak sengaja ditarik; air shower lalu berjatuhan dari loteng menyiram sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Baekhyun menatap nanar Chanyeol; tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja mantannya itu lontarkan padanya – apakah Baekhyun semurah itu di mata seorang Park Chanyeol? Apakah yang ia inginkan hanya seks dan seks saja? Apakah benar tidak ada rasa cinta lagi di antara mereka?

"Bicara pada dirimu sendiri, Park. Apa kau tidak malu meniduri mantan kekasihmu yang kau campakkan karena ia gendut, hah?" Wajah Baekhyun basah oleh air shower yang tidak kunjung berhenti menerpa wajahnya hingga tubuhnya.

"Baek—"

"Ahh! Jongin! OH!"

"Aish—kalian bisa diam sebentar tidak?!" Chanyeol sedikit menggedor kamar sebelah dan untuk beberapa saat desahan itu mengecil volumenya. "Baek, aku tidak pernah—Baek? Baekhyun?"

Hitam.

Itulah yang dilihat Baekhyun.

Pandangannya mengabur dan kepalanya pusing mendadak – tubuhnya melemas dan yang ia tangkap terakhir adalah wajah khawatir Chanyeol.

Ah – work out sialan, ia pasti lupa makan siang sehingga badannya melemas sehabis gym ini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BYUN BAEKHYUN

Mengerjapkan mata, Baekhyun yakin ia tidak bermimpi – tulisan besar itu didekorasi dengan banyak balon, bunga, dan juga foto-foto seukuran postcard di dinding yang tampak tidak selesai. Ia bingung, bukannya ulang tahunnya masih dua hari lagi?

Ia menoleh kiri kanan, ia tertegun begitu ia sadar kamar ini begitu akrab; hanya saja banyak kotak dekorasi pesta di lantai. Ia masih takjub sebelum matanya kembali membola melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelahnya sembari menatapnya lembut.

Ia berada di kamar Chanyeol.

Mantannya yang sialan itu.

"Chan—"

"Sshh—sebelum kau bicara, biar aku terang-terangan, Baek. Seperti yang kau lihat, kamar ini kudekor untuk persiapan ulang tahunmu nanti. Dan aku sengaja memutuskanmu untuk menjadi birthday prank, memang sangat awal namun aku ingin habis-habisan agar menjadi berkesan. Namun aku salah. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya dan semuanya tidak akan begini. Aku menyesal, Baek. Aku tidak benar-benar memutuskanmu."

"Chan..."

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran kau gendut, aku bersumpah!"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Tubuh mengkalmu yang membuatku jatuh pada pelukanmu, Baek... mana mungkin tiba-tiba aku membencinya. Aku minta maaf jika _prank_ ini terlalu ekrtrim." Jelas lelaki tampan itu lalu membelai lembut pucuk kepala Baekhyun, hingga menuju lehernya.

"Chanyeol..."

"Happy early birthday, Baekhyunku. Aku menyayangimu. Kita pacaran lagi yuk?"

Setuju, Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Ia lalu memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol; sesekali mengecup adam's apple kekasihnya itu dari samping dan memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan di perpotongan lehernya.

"Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol!" Ucapnya malu-malu. "Lalu hadiah Baekhyun mana?" Ucapnya manja sambil melepas pelukan mereka.

Malu, Chanyeol menunjuk satu kotak paling besar, Baekhyun hendak berdiri untuk mengecek sebelum tubuhnya ditahan. "Itu hanya bungkusnya, aku berniat untuk masuk dan jadi hadiah ulang tahunnya..." ia mengakuinya sedikit malu, ada rona merah di pipi Chanyeol saat itu.

"Chanyeol ingin masuk ke kotak jadi hadiahnya?" Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun mengulum senyum. Dipeluknya kekasihnya itu erat. "Berarti kita tidak jadi putus, dong?!" Chanyeol bergumam dan Baekhyun makin histeris. "Aku sayang Chanyeol!"

"Kalau sayang cium dong..." goda Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya setelah melepas pelukan Baekhyun.

Karena mereka memang dari awal sudah berhubungan badan, sebuah ciuman adalah mudah – Baekhyun segera menempelkan kedua bibir mereka dan segera bibir bawahnya diresap panas oleh Chanyeol. Bibirnya dihisap dan matanya terpejam erat menikmatinya; tangannya lalu mengalung di leher Chanyeol dan kakinya juga perlahan bergerak untuk melingkari pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Eung, Chan—aku mau..." rengek Baekhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka susah karena beberapa detik kemudian bibir Chanyeol kembali menghajar bibir tipis miliknya. Basah. Hangat. Bagaikan kupu-kupu menari di perut keduanya; ciuman-ciuman singkat lembut nan panas mereka curi-curi dan sesekali terkikik senang.

Yang lebih mungil merapatkan tubuh mereka, didudukkannya tubuhnya di atas paha kekasihnya itu sehingga kepalanya menjadi lebih tinggi beberapa senti rasanya – Chanyeol dibuat menengadah.

Keduanya saling tatap.

Jemari lentik menyentuh wajah lelaki yang lebih dominan itu, bibir mungil itu tersenyum dengan mata yang sama teduhnya memandang seorang Park Chanyeol. Lalu segelitik kegundahan kembali muncul dalam benak si mungil – _aku belum terlalu mengenal Chanyeol_. Ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Ada apa?" Bagaikan dapat membaca Baekhyun seperti buku yang terbuka, Chanyeol bertanya.

"Kita tidak saling kenal, Chan. Selama pacaran kita hanya main di kasur. Lunch atau dinner; itu pun hanya saling tatap dan memuji sama lain. Aku bahkan baru tau kau punya tempat gym?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya takjub. Heran kenapa mereka betah berhubungan tanpa saling mengenal jauh.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

Direbahkannya tubuh Baekhyun penuh hati-hati di kasur empuknya, lalu dirinya berada di atas Baekhyun mencoba menyamankan diri. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. 27 Tahun. Pekerjaanku adalah Personal Training sekaligus pebisnis di bidang Kebugaran. _I own three fitness places in this city_. Hobiku selain olahraga adalah bermain musik." Ia membuka seolah tengah berkenalan, jemari besarnya memainkan rambut halus Baekhyun sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Jika kau rajin menonton berita di chanel KL BS, maka kau akan menemukan salah satu _anchor_ -nya adalah Park Yoora, dia kakakku. Kakak iparmu," goda Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun bersemu.

"Aku tidak terlalu pandai mengencani seseorang. Kau adalah kekasih keduaku, yang pertama ketika aku masih kuliah dan itu pun hubungan kami tidak terlalu jelas. _So forgive me for being lame, awkward, and do not really know what to do to wow you._ Well, kecuali tentang cara bercintaku yang gila karena kau sangat menggairahkan, Baekhyun." Kali ini suara Chanyeol memberat dan matanya menggelap oleh kelabu hasrat, Baekhyun seakan mencicit bagai anak ayam lemah di bawah predator rasanya.

" _Now, tell me something about you_."

Baekhyun menghela nafas; ia agak kepayahan mencari kata pembuka karena jantungnya berdebar dan tatapan Chanyeol begitu mengindimidasinya.

"Aku suka Chanyeol..." decitnya lemah.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Lalu?"

"Aku suka—ahh!" Ucapannya terpotong, bibir basah Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat menyentuh daun telinganya. "—eungh—suka tubuh Chanyeol."

Mengerti mangsanya benar-benar berada dalam titik terlemah. Chanyeol ternyum penuh kemenangan dengan tangan yang mulai menjelajah di tubuh hangat kekasihnya itu – menjajah kulit itu agar terekspos dari malunya, menguliti segala penutup yang ada hingga pria itu bertelanjang dada.

"Suka ciuman Chanyeol..." bisik Baekhyun melayang akibat cumbuan di sekitar telinga hingga leher bagian belakangnya.

"Apakah itu semua tentangmu? Atau tentangku?" Chanyeol menekan pertanyaannya dengan hisapan cukup kuat di kulti sekitar tulang selangka Baekhyun, membuat cupang yang kentara dan mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam satu malam.

"Ah! Tentang Chanyeol! Tentang Chanyeol saja—aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Channie... _please do me, hmm?"_ Rayunya memaksa kepala Chanyeol untuk mendongak menatapnya. " _Fuck me, yes?"_

Malam itu kembali menjadi malam menggairahkan dalam kehidupan Baekhyun.

Ia yang dirasuki birahi, tenggalam dalam nikmat hasrat duniawi yang datang bertubi-tubi – apalah daya ia, seorang yang lemah di tangan Dewa Cinta. Hanya mendesah, pasrah, ketika hasrat itu menggelegar semakin parah.

Pinggul mereka saling bekerja sama membuat koreo yang apik dalam percintaan mereka, suara desahan keduanya menjadi penyanyi utama, dengan latar belakang suara engsel tempat tidur yang berusaha menahan gaya yang ada. Menghentak kiri ke kanan, menggoyang dari depan ke belakang.

Seprei itu menjadi kusut.

Kain selimut itu menjadi basah.

Keringat bercampur saliva, saliva bercampur precum, dan precum yang nanti tergantikan oleh sperma yang gagal mencari sel telurnya.

Puncak mereka datang bersama; ketika Baekhyun dalam posisi memlakang layaknya anjing betina. Ia terduduk jatuh dan tubuhnya yang lengket menjadi saksi penyatuan mereka. "Byun Baekhyun..." bisik Baekhyun lembah. "25 tahun. Senior Editor KF Fashion. Aku punya blog dan social media platform sebagai tambahan salary-ku. Bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Jika kau ke Bucheon dan bertanya restoran kimchi terenak, maka kau akan diarahkan ke rumah kakakku dan istrinya. Iparmu bernama Byun Baekbom."

Chanyeol menyimak antuasias walau senyumnya terlihat lelah.

"Aku telah mengencani banyak orang," sambungnya. Ia tersenyum gemas begitu melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah masam. " _But I'm currently falling too deep for this certain guy."_ Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. "Yang berani mengatakan aku gendut—shh—diam dulu," ucap Baekhyun mencegah Chanyeol yang sudah ingin membuka mulut untuk menyanggah. "—taunya untuk birthday prank."

Mereka lalu tertawa, sedikit tanpa suara akibat lelah berteriak satu jam lebih dari tadi.

"Nah, karena kita sudah saling kenal... _how about a date tomorrow's evening_?" Tawar Chanyeol mengecup buku-buku tangan mungil Baekhyun.

" _Ok. But you have to know I eat a lot_." Baekhyun menyanggupi sambil mengedipkan satu mata.

 **END**


End file.
